johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Video gamw Quotes
Every piece of media throughout the course of history had a person that said something that we still remember. Video games however are no different, and over the last 25 years video game characters had said thingathat we still to this day cherish and remember. Here is the top 10 list of video game quotes. 10. ''"Get Psyched!!"~Wolfenstein 3-D'' Before you help B.J. Blazkowitcz pick up that rotary machine gun and blast your way through Castle Wolfenstein and an army of humanless Nazis and zombies, the game tells you to become psyched up that you're going to blast the ever loving schkivvies out of them. Personally, *I* would be psyched especially if they are Nazis, those dirtbags deserve to die. 9. ''"You Must defeat my Dragon Punch to stand a chance."~Ryu, Street Fighter 2:The World Warrior'' Now, Ryu isn't known for sassy and arrogant quotes like this. But in the second Street Fighter game, he sometimes said this which means that for the time his special move: The Dragon Punch was one of his best moves he coule perform. Trivia In the Arcades (and some console versions), Ryu said "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance", to American audiences at the time, they thought he was refering to his master (which later revealed to be Gouken). Really, this is caused by Japanese-to-English translation being very poor for the time. 8. ''"Are you a bad enough dude to save the President?"~Bad Dudes'' Now, I've never played Bad Dudes. But this "Final Fight" wanna be did had some good quotes in it. Especially if you *were* a bad enough *dude* to save the President, the president would reward you with a burger. Well, to me at least that would be a *great* reward, no money, no appearence in a late night talk show, just a burger. 7. (3-way tie) , "OBJECTION!!!, HOLD IT!!!, TAKE THAT!!!~Phoenix Wright, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Eventhough most times, Phoenix Wright was a very soft spoken kind of person. But when the going gets a bit rough during a trial, Phoenix's voice also gets rough with his surprisingly loud voice he has exposed many the *real* perpetraitor in his cases. 6. ''"Bogey on my six!"~Falco Lombardi, Starfox'' Fox McCloud has a bit of trouble trusting in his team-mates sometimes, one of the biggest reasons is that they sometimes get overconfident and are being chased around by one of Andross' space forces. Though unlike Peppy and Slippy, Falco stays calm when he's being chased and hopes (sometimes knows) that Fox will help him shake off the enemy. 5. (3-way tie) ''"FINISH HIM/HER!!!, Flawless Victory, Fatality."~Mortal Kombat'' As the Mortal Kombat tournament was under the grand masterage of Shang Tsung, he made the winning fighter kill the defeated fighter. Though, some fighters *did* comply, but others refused. But, in the history of Mortal Kombat, these quotes became a huge staple in not only Mortal Kombat, but all of the video game industry. 4. ''"Are you man enough to fight with me?"~Guile, Street Fighter 2:The World Warrior'' Though, "Finish Him" may be a memorable fighting game quote. But the next quote is *almost* like a fatality in itself. During the Street Fighter tournament, Guile would say this famous quote to even Chun-Li (though it's unclear if they ever challenged each other in a fight). Personally, I think that Guile thinks is very *manly*. 3. ''"What a horrible night to have a curse."~Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest'' After Simon belmont defeaed Dracula, he noticed that the dirtbag vampire has wounded him in the back. This wound would also have a curse which is slowly killing Simon. What he discovered is that Dracula is still present in the living world, so he had to obtain Dracula's body parts, return them to his castle and burn them. During his adventure however, Simon realized that his curse was the worst during nightime, where the monsters were stronger and zombies roamed the towns (causing the townsfolk to stay in their homes and lock their doors). Nevertheless, this is a very memorable quote. I just hope that *I* won't be placed with a curse. 2. ''"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."~The Hyrulain elder, The Legend of Zelda'' Once Link received word from Impa that Princess Zelda was kidnapped by Ganon. He suddenly realized that the lands of Hyrule are very dangerous. Luckily, Link found an elder who was hiding from the monsters and presented Link with a sword and those words. This quote is the equivelant of the famous movie quote: "Here's a looking at you, kiddo." from Casablanca. Not only Nintendo fans but fans of video games will always remember this line. However, it's not enough for the #1 pick for Top 10 Video Game Quotes. 1. ''"Thank you Mario/Luigi. But our princess is in another castle."~Toad, Super Mario Bros. When Mario (& Luigi) venture to the Mushroom Kingdom and just as they think that they've defeated Bowser Koopa and rescued Peach, all they did was rescue Toad and has told the brothers that Peach was being held in another castle. Of course, this happened to Mario & Luigi about 7 times before they *finally* reached Bowser Koopa and rescued Peach. This is with no doubt the most memorable quote in video game history, yes it can be frustrating, but you have to admit the quote *is* memorable. But wait, there's more. I, JohnnyOTGS has some other quotes that I would like to share with you. Some...honorable mentions. Also good quotes, but just didn't make the cut for the list. Honorable Mentions "Do a barrell roll."~Peppy Hare, Starfox 64'' Peppy hare *does* have some kind of voice in the team's next adventure to save the Lylat System from the forces of Andross. The reason that it didn't make the list is because the general voice talent for the game wasn't good (which was common place for video games at the time). ''"You got a lot to learn before you beat me. Try again, kiddo."~Street Fighter'' As the first Street Fighter game was frustraing enough (the controls weren't good and it was very difficult to perform the special moves), if you happen to lose 2 rounds to the opponent, he says this *also* memorable line. Unlike most quotes for the time however, this was spoken by voice (possibly a Japanese voice talent trying to speak English) so it may be mocking you, but whoever said this made it quite witty. The reason this didn't make it is..well like I said a Japanese voice talent trying to speak English. ''"You became the boss. You are great."~Streets of Rage'' Just try to imagine, if the former police officers Axel Stone, Blaze Fielding and Adam Hunter were to join the infamous and malevolent crime boss Mr. X, he would drop them into the pit and they would fight their way back to the boss themselves and take over his criminal syndicate. Now, the reason this didn't make it because Axel, Blaze and Adam are cops and also have a strong sense of justice. ''"You weak, pathetic fool."~Shao Kahn, Mortal Kombat 2'' The ever evil emperor of Outworld is said to be the most powerful in hand-to-hand kombat. But he can also run off with the mouth and taunt his opponent, making his opponent lose conentration and run into an inevitable death at the hands of Kahn. The only drawback to this particular quote is that he only said this in the Super NES version of Mortal Kombat 2.